The Forbidden Fruit Tastes The Sweetest
by shadess
Summary: REWRITE IN PROCESS. Lindsay Monroe is not actually a Monroe at all. She's Lindsay Cullen, a vampire and member of the Olympic Coven. Lindsay and her brother, Edward, have something in common, they both love the forbidden fruits, which taste the sweetest..


**Disclaimer for ****ALL ****chapters: I DO NOT, I repear, DO NOT own both Twilight and CSI: NY. The saga, movie, and TV Show, along with the characters belong to their respective owners or creators.**

**A/N: Hi readers! I'm REWRITING this story. I was reading over this story and eventually feel ashamed of myself. This story was horrible. My writing was so bad. I am so sorry I gave you that kind of crap to read. Now I'm rewriting this story, I hope this story is not as terrible as it was. I hope my writing gets better. However, grammar errors are just my tiny enemies. They indeed are so hard to fight. So I'm sorry if there are any grammar errors in this chapter. So, here is the 1st chapter of the rewrite. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I sighed as I looked out the window of my office, staring at the weather outside the crime lab. The sun is shining brightly, and it is clearly that it's warm out there. It prevents me from going outside. Silently I cursed myself for even coming out of my apartment without asking my sister about the weather today. I should have asked her. She could have known if the weather is going to be like this, and she would warn me. I also cursed myself for my idiocy; I knew if it's summer, I should have know better than to go to work. I should just take some day off and then go back to my family in Washington, before coming back to New York at the end of the season. But no, I couldn't do that because my job doesn't let me to even have a day off, because dead bodies couldn't wait.

And why did I come to New York at the first place? Oh yeah right, I wanted some adventure. See Lindsay, now you got adventure. Trapped in a building because of the daylight. Plus, you are miles away from your family. A vampire couldn't be apart from their coven. Now I'm missing my family badly.

I hate the sun. We are like frenemies. In one side, I'm glad the sun is exists, so it could help all lives in this earth, but in the other side I really, really hate it cause it could blow up my real identity; the one that is not supposed to be exposed. I took a few steps back from the window, realizing that the sunshine could make my skin sparkle. If anyone even sees me sparkle, and if the Volturi ever know it...

I cringed at the thought of the Volturi. The ancient coven of vampires; the oldest coven in out world. The heartless vampires that have no respect of both vampire and human lives—according my adoptive father.

Great. Now I probably will stuck in the crime lab with a mountain of paper works. Everyone knows I hate paperwork. I prefer field work. But no, it is impossible for me to go to a crime scene today. Blame the sun.

Suddenly I head a knock from the door. I glanced, and found my boss Mac leaning against the doorway.

"We got a DB," he says as he looked at his cell, probably he got a text from Flack telling us where we have to go; where the crime scene is, "You're needed on..." Mac's words stopped when he finally looked up and see me. "Lindsay you okay?" asked him, his tone was painted with worries as he eyed me thoroughly. I narrowed my eyebrows and stared at him like he had grown two heads.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you look paler than usual. You're pale already but now you're even whiter. And your eyes... why are they black? Aren't they supposed to be brown?" he asks again. I gulped hard. Shit, I forgot to put on the contacts. I haven't hunt in like weeks and now my eyes are probably have the color of really, really dark ivory. And I must have black circles around my eyes. Good thing I can handle my thirst just like Carlisle, so I wouldn't risk anyone's life.

"I'm okay, Mac. I'm totally fine. Maybe just a little tired. And my eyes... I— wear contacts today. Um... I'm in the mood for a makeover," I stammered the words. I saw Mac narrows his eyebrows and said "Oh."

"Go home," he says out of the blue. My eyes bulged out. Did he just say what I think he says?

"I beg your pardon?"

"Go home," repeated him, "I don't want you to get sick. You are so pale, Lindsay. I worry about you. Go home and get some rest," he adds. I was about to refuse, but he cuts me off. "It's an order. Go home,"

I smiled politely, "Thank you." With that Mac left and I quickly made my way out of my office, and headed to the locker room to grab my purse.

* * *

As soon as I was back at my apartment, I changed my pants and blazer to a comfortable t-shirt and also jeans. With these clothes it would be easier for me to hunt. But I also had to put a coat and a veil on so I wouldn't blow up my identity when I walked out my apartment. I then went to where I parked my car, and started the engine once I was in. Soon I was speeding down and heading to New Hampshire. It would be easier and quicker if I just run, but running in the middle of New York is not really a good idea, especially with my unnatural speed. But I did break the limit when I drove my car; it's not like I'm going to crash or something. In about two hours I finally arrived at my destination; New Hampshire, a getaway for the Olympic coven where delicious deers live. I took the way to the thick woods, and parked my car near the forest.

The hunt went smoothly. I caught two deer and felt full afterwards. I looked down at my clothing. Damn it, I look like I had been rolling on the dirt! Well, I did tackle the deer to the ground which covered with thin dirt... I sighed. I really am the messiest eater in my family. I've never seen Carlisle, Esme, or my siblings ever get their clothes this dirty. Even Emmett could keep clean when he's eating. I mean, Emmett for the sake of everything holy! I quickly made my way back to my car and headed back to New York.

It was good I arrived back at New York when it's already dark, and there were not that much pedestrian walking in the sidewalk so I went unnoticed when I entered my apartment building. I was about to unlock my door, but then realized it wasn't locked. I wondered for a while as to why it isn't locked. I remember I locked it before I left. Reflects led me to pull out my gun, but then I remember I left it inside. But I don't need a gun anyway. I could easily kill a human with my hand—but it's not that I have an intention to do it. I opened the door and carefully stepped inside. Once I was inside my apartment, I caught a smell of food (which smells so disgusting for me), and a scent of human. A human I know well. I headed to the kitchen, and found Danny cooking something on the stove. Oh yeah, I forgot I gave Danny, my boyfriend for a month, keys to this apartment last week.

He looks up when he noticed me in the kitchen. "Hey, Linds. I made you..." but he didn't continue his words when he saw my dirty clothes. Awfully, terribly, dirty clothes. "What happened to your clothes? And, why are you so dirty?" he asked still stared at me confusedly. Yeah I also forgot if I look horrible. My hair is a mess and I look like I haven't taken a shower for days.

"Lindsay, what happened? Did someone just hurt you?" he asks as he walks closer to me.

"No, I'm okay. It's just that I was just back from hunting," I said as I shook my head. Danny gave me a questioning look.

"Hunting?"

Oh shit! Why did I have to say hunting? Like it's possible to go hunting in New York City.

"Lindsay what happened?" Danny asks again, he takes a few other steps closer to me, and then stroke my cheek. "And what happened to your eyes? They were brown. Why are the golden?"

Should I lie to him? Should I make up a story? But he's Danny, the first man I could ever trust after over a century. How could I lie to him? Should I tell him the truth?

"Danny, there is something I think you should know..."

And so I told him everything.

* * *

**Another boring A/N: So what do you think of it?**


End file.
